


You're only here for snacks?

by apricotcentral



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Oral Sex, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut, breast groping, but no drinking, fluff??kinda?, jean is very shy around the girl he likes:))), lol hope you like this its really embarrassing, tw alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotcentral/pseuds/apricotcentral
Summary: Your best friend, Sasha, knows you have a crush on Jean, so what does she do? What every good friend would do of course! Give you and Jean a dare to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.This is based on Seven Minutes by Attackonfics!!!
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	You're only here for snacks?

The frigid air hits your face as you step outside, you instinctively wrap your jacket tighter around you as you blow out of your mouth. Your breath materializes in the cold air, creating a light fog in front of you. 

“Y/n!” Sasha jumps down from behind you, practically almost crushing you if you didn’t move at the last second. “Are you excited?”

“I guess so,” You start. You’ve never been partially big about parties, but hey, who's gonna turn down free snacks and alcohol. “I am glad you’re coming with me though,” You give her a slight smile and nudge her with your shoulder as you both start to walk. 

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t accompany you on your adventures?” She makes a dramatic pose with her hands while struggling to keep the same walking pace as you. “I do wanna go for the free snacks though.” 

You chuckle a bit, “Glad we’re on the same page.”

“You know, y/n,” Sasha starts. “This could be your time to confess!” She has a sly look in her face as she walks besides you.

Your heart beats a little faster at the thought of him. “What are you talking about?” You decide to play dumb, averting your eyes from Sasha, trying to find literally anything else to look at. “Well, look at that,” you start. “It’s a full moon tonight!” 

“Don’t change the subject!” She straightens her arms at her sides. “You know…” She drags on the last word, wiggling her finger at you. 

“Nope,” You decide to walk a little faster, leaving her behind. “Not really ringing a bell here.” 

Of course, she catches up to you. “Oh really?” She puts her finger up to her chin and pretends to deeply think. “Because I do recall you having the biggest crush on Jean Kirstein for how long now?” 

You can feel your face get hot at the thought of him. “I don’t have a crush on him!” You lie to yourself. “I just think he’s cool is all.” 

“Oh, really?” She once again starts to scratch her chin. “Because I do recall you saying something about how he’s the ‘man of your dreams’ and how much you want to make out with him-”

“I didn’t say make out!” You interrupt, trying to stop the conversation from escalating. “I just said kiss!”

“Same thing.”

“No!”

“But you do want to kiss him right?” 

Your stomach fills with butterflies, “That’s besides the point!”

“Nope!” She raises her hand in the air. “My point exactly! This could be your chance!”

“We don’t even know if he’s gonna be there,” you object.

“But if he is!” She raises both her hands up this time. “Come on, y/n! This is your chance to do it! Promise me you’ll do something if he’s there.”

“I’ll do _something_ ,” you give in. “Can’t promise it will be anything worthwhile though.”

“Hey!” She gives you a wide grin. “That’s a start.” 

**_____________________________________________________ **

“Guys! You made it!” You open the door to be quickly greeted by Connie, who comes up to greet you both with a hug. “What’s up!”

“We are here for snacks!” Sasha pumps her fist in the air. “Oh, and y/n wants to know if Jean is here.”

“I was not that one who wanted to know that!” You rebuttal. 

“Oh yeah, he’s here,” Connie looks at you blankly. “You want me to go get him?” 

Your chest tightens a bit, “No, no, it’s alright. I was jus- I mean Sasha was just wondering.”

“Wondering what?” A new voice joins the conversation, and it’s exactly who you wished it wasn’t. His hair is parted to the side, the remains shoved behind his ears. His eyes are a golden brown and he is sporting a beard that almost looks like he hasn’t shaved in a while, yet of course he makes it look good. 

“Oh!” Connie exclaims. “Here he is!”

“Huh?” He looks confused. “What about me?”

“Nothing!” Sasha whistles and looks around, saving your ass. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Connie cocks his head. “Y/n was looking for him.”

“No she wasn’t!” Sasha says back. “You’re making stuff up.”

“I am not!” He argues. “Jean, you believe me right?”

He starts to laugh a little, “I don’t know Connie, you are a bit stupid.”

“Shut up!” He punches him which just prompts more laughter coming out of Jean, bringing even more heat to your face. 

Jean’s face lights up a little after he starts laughing, “What are you guys doing here?”

“Free snacks,” You and Sasha both say once again, this time at the same time.

“And alcohol,” Jean adds. 

“And alcohol!” Sasha yells.

“Don’t eat it all though,” he yells back in return. “Last time there was barely anything left.” 

“Hey,” Sasha shrugs. “Girls gotta eat.”

Jean opens his mouth to start fighting back, but is disrupted by a guy with a manbun yelling. “Truth or dare time! Come to the living room!”

Sasha starts to shake your arm, “We should play! This could be your chance!” She tries to give you a subtle wink, but you wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the room saw her.

“It would be fun!” Connie jumps in. “Last time someone dared a guy to eat a slug off of the side of the road.” That’s not really what you’re hoping for right now. “Let’s play!”

“Yeah,” Jean smiles. “Why not. It could be fun to see Connie eat a slug.”

“A dare is a dare, man.” 

You follow Connie and Sasha to the living room, where you join everybody to sit in a circle on the floor. To your left is both Connie and Sasha, but to your right sits Jean, and your heart almost bursts from the thought of you almost touching. 

The man bun starts to explain the rules of truth or dare, but you don’t really bother to listen. I mean who doesn’t know the rules of truth or dare? Also, you're kind of fixated on Jean being right next to you. “So, who wants to go first?” 

“Ooh,ooh!” Sasha raises her hand up. “I will!” 

_Oh god. Please just make Connie eat a slug._

“Jean!” 

_Please, the slug._

“Truth or dare?”

He thinks to himself a little, rubbing his thumb against his cheek. “I’ll go with dare.”

_Sasha please. The slug._

She gives you another very obvious wink, then looks back at Jean with a devilish smirk pasted on her face. “I dare you to go into the closet with y/n. Seven minutes in heaven if you want to use the term.” You can hear a series of ‘ooh’s’ and ‘ahh’s’ like you just got called to the front desk in elementary school. 

“No, no!” You can’t help but jump in. “It’s okay! He might not want to, you should do something that is quicker too-”

“It’s okay,” He stands up and stretches out his back for a second, before reaching his hand out to you. Your heart skips a beat at the thought of touching him, but you quickly get over it and grab it, allowing him to pull you up. 

Manbun stands up and gestures to the closet in the other room, guiding you guys over. You look behind to see Connie and Sasha silently pretending to cheer for you, making the embarrassment even worse. 

Manbun opens the closet, and steps to the side to let you both go in. It’s a bit cramped in here, but it’s enough room for you two to stand apart without touching. “Seven minutes on the clock!” He gives you a little salute, and shuts the door, leaving you and Jean alone. 

“Sorry for dragging you in here so quick,” He giggles a little bit. “I kinda wanted to do it quick since I knew they wouldn’t let it go.”

“Yeah, no worries,” You worry about freaking out, but for some reason your body is at a calm.

“You know,” he looks down at the ground, gently rubbing the back of his neck. “We don’t have to do anything if you’re not comfortable with it, of course.” He looks up, his smile slightly slanted. “It is just a little game.” 

You walk towards him, your head faced down and your hands twiddling behind your back. “I would like to do something,” you bring your head up and make eye contact with him, his face turning a slight red tint. “If that’s okay with you.” 

“Yeah,” He stutters a bit. “That is fine with me.” He catches himself, and sputters out more, “I mean of course everything is up to you and if you want to stop or anything that’s fine too, so don’t worry-”

“Jean.” You interrupt him. 

“Yeah?”

“Can you kiss me?”

He leans down, his hands tightly gripping both of your arms. You make eye contact with him for his second, his eyes a warm brown, full of anticipation. Eventually his lips meet yours, and you end up in a slow kiss. His lips are soft against your own, his tongue gliding against your teeth in between. 

Before you know it, it starts to get faster, his tongue slips in between your lips, the kisses getting rougher and rougher. You allow your hands to slowly glide against his stomach, getting lower and lower until you reach the bottom of his shirt. His stomach is hard against your hands, yet his skin is just as soft as his lips. 

His hands, once stiff against your sides, slowly depart from your body and graze the top of your shirt, going up and down as he focuses on your lips. He pushes into you, giving you a strong kiss, as he pulls away from you, his breathing heavy. “Is it okay if I touch you?” He asks in between deep breaths. 

Your stomach is in absolute shambles, and your hearts beating miles a minute, but you are happy. You give him a slight nod as he dives back into your lips, his fingers grazing the top of your boobs. He seems hesitant, so you lay your hand atop of his, slowly pushing it down into your breasts. He takes the signal, wrapping his hand around your breast, slowly massaging it as he keeps his lips in contact with yours. His hands get faster, gripping your breast harder. You let out a squeal, stopping him immediately. 

“I’m sorry, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you try to catch your breath, but your body begs for more. “Please,” you look up to him once more, his lips much more red than the last time you saw him. “Keep going.”

He smiles, his one hand going right back to your boob. However, this time he starts to lean down, until his face is leveled with your chest. “This is okay?”

Your whole body starts to feel warm in anticipation, you give him a yes, and feel as he guides his hand around to your back and unbuckles your bra, letting it fall to the floor. He lifts up your shirt, revealing your boobs to him, and starts to massage one with his hand. He moves closer to your other boob, starting to slowly lick your nipple. His tongue moves all around it, as he gropes your other breast playing with your other nipple in between his fingers. 

You can’t help but let out a moan, and he takes that as the signal to go further in. He moves in closer, putting his mouth onto your breast, sucking, as he pulls you closer to him. His mouth keeps going as his tongue is still going in circles. You try to hold back, but you keep letting out noises as he licks you, his other hand scratching your back up and down. 

“Hey!” You hear from outside the door, but Jean keeps going. “Two minutes in there, love birds!” You hear a couple of snickers as the footsteps slowly walk away, once again leaving you and Jean alone. 

“Hey, y/n,” He separates himself from you, and looks up at you, still at the height of your chest. “Can I do one more thing?” 

“You don’t have to,” You try to be a bit modest but you can’t deny that you really want him to keep going. You want to stay like this forever. “Only if you want to.”

“I really want to,” He maintains eye contact with you as he gives your hand a light squeeze. You give him your nod of approval, and he immediately goes down to your waist, where your underwear is already quite wet. He slowly pulls down your pants, leaving you only with your underwear out, the outside slightly soaked. He smiles at you before softly setting his tongue on the outside of your underwear, letting the warm feeling soak through you. 

A grunt rises from your throat as you lay your hands on his head, gently gripping his hair in your fists. He grips both of your thighs as he continues to glide his tongue up and down your underwear, careful to let it not get more than that. 

“Please, Jean,” You groan out to him, desperate for more. “More.”

You can feel him smile against you, as he removes his hands from your thighs and removes your underwear, letting it hang at the end of your one leg. His tongue goes straight for your clit, and it moves in slow and steady circles around it. You can’t help but moan once more, as he raises his hand and goes back to massaging your breast while his tongue explores you. The stimulation of both his tongue on your click and his fingers on your nipples is almost too much for you, and you spread your legs without even thinking. He takes it to dig even further into you, his tongue reaching everything. He takes his last hand to gently squeeze your thigh in his hand, his fingers digging in. You continue to grab his hair in your hand, and tilt your head back, letting him eat you out.

“Hey!” You hear knocking at the door, stopping both of you in your tracks. “Seven minutes is up, both of you! Get your asses out here!” 

He helps you stand up straight and hands you both your pants and your bra, helping you hook it back on. “That was cool,” He says quietly, back to rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah,” You smile at him and quickly lay a kiss on his cheek, triggering his face to go all red.

“Let’s go eat some free snacks,” he stutters.

“And alcohol.” 

His smile is wide and his eyes light up, “Yes, of course.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello!! I hope you enjoyed this lmao! Apologies that it isn't the longest but!!!! Thank you for reading!!!!!


End file.
